Could You Repeat That?
by Aidoann
Summary: Grissom is thinking about how to tell Sara.. Short GS fic.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. But I am keeping Grissom's smile.  
Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box (minor).  
Archive: Ask me.  
E-mail/MSN:jadzia@home.nl  
Comments: This is a crazy idea that has been going through my mind for the last couple of weeks. I just hope it doesn't feel too OOC.  
I'm in total Hank and Lady Heather denial, so apart from a reference to the Lady Heather case, they do not exist in this story.  
English is not my native language, so if you find errors, mail them to me and I'll change them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Could You Repeat That?  
**By Jadzia  
  
Paperwork was the aspect of being a supervisor Grissom liked least of all. As usual he was way behind. Funny. He would have though that now he forced himself to stay at the lab more, that he would have more time for paperwork, but this wasn't the case at all. For the last couple of days, other things occupied his mind.  
  
During that case with Lady Heather, Grissom had come to understand that he just couldn't deal with his hearing problem alone anymore. Sooner or later, he had to inform his team, but he didn't have the slightest idea how.  
  
He had thought about calling a meeting and just telling everyone at the same time, but even Grissom knew this was far too impersonal. So he had decided that he'd call every member of his team separately and tell them. He'd start with Sara. Of all his CSIs she was the one that had suffered the most from his behavior the last couple of months.  
  
But the side effect of him closing her out of his life completely, was that they weren't as close anymore as they used to be. If they had ever been close. Grissom simply didn't know anymore. And that meant he also had no idea of how to approach her. He couldn't just simply say "_Oh, by the way Sara, I'm going deaf_" somewhere halfway through a case. He had thought of asking her out to dinner, but he wasn't sure she would come.  
  
And so much depended on telling her. If she knew, he wouldn't have to carry the burden alone anymore, and she would help him find a way to inform the rest of his team. Also she would understand what had been troubling him for so long now. So it was really important he'd find the best way to tell her what was going on with him.  
  
Sitting in his office, pretending to do paperwork, Grissom's mind made up a lot of different scenarios, but he just couldn't find the right one.  
  
"Grissom? Grissom!"  
  
Suddenly Grissom became aware that someone was talking to him. As he looked up, he looked right into Sara's eyes and noticed a mix of concern and anger. How long had she been standing there, talking to him?  
  
His question was answered immediately. "Have you heard anything of what I said?"  
  
Grissom had to admit he hadn't, he had been too deep in thought. But he didn't think that was the answer Sara wanted to hear right now.  
  
Clearly Sara agreed. She continued, "What's wrong with you anyway? You have been shutting us out completely the last few months. You may think we do not notice but we do.. I do.." She turned around, so Grissom wouldn't see the tears she was trying to fight back.  
  
Seeing the confusion in her eyes, now more than ever Grissom wanted to tell her what was wrong with him, but again he couldn't find the words, so he didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly Sara turned to face him again, anger showing in her eyes, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"  
  
Only then Grissom realized he had been reading her lips, and she had been talking to her as she was standing with her back to him. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed his hearing had gone out on him again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Grissom said, "Could you repeat that?"  
  
For a moment it seemed like Sara was going to explode, but suddenly the anger left her face. Instead she just looked at him, like she always looked when she was about to solve a case. Grissom realized he had given her the final piece of evidence she needed.  
  
"Grissom? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? You _can_ hear me, can't you?" The concern in her voice was evident, she already knew the answer.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No. I cannot.. I'm losing my hearing." It wasn't exactly the way he pictured he was going to tell her, but he _had_ said it. Before Sara could ask any more questions, he continued, "It's called otosclerosis. It's hereditary and degenerative. There is no cure, but the doctor has suggested I'd think about surgery."  
  
For a moment Grissom feared Sara wouldn't understand and would ask him why he even had to think about surgery. But as always Sara managed to surprise him and asked, "Will you be able to continue to work? To communicate with us?"  
  
Grissom answered, "That shouldn't be a problem, as long as you are willing to cooperate. I can read lips. And you could learn sign language."  
  
For a moment, Sara was quiet. She understood that she must be very special to Grissom if he felt he could trust her enough to share something so important with her. Then a smile appeared on her face. "So.. What am I saying now?" And without sound her lips formed three words.  
  
Grissom was surprised. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. "Could you repeat that?" he asked.  
  
Sara's smile widened. She leaned in closer and formed the same three words again.  
  
Grissom's heart raced. This time the words were unmistakable: _I love you_.And before Sara could pull back, Grissom leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. A little embarrassed, Grissom pulled back, not knowing how Sara would react.  
  
But Sara just smiled and after a moment she asked, "Mmmm. Could you repeat that?"  
  
Fin.


End file.
